The Girl I Met
by akuma no yoru
Summary: Seishirou meets this girl and she open up Seishirou's heart about Subaru. WARNING! OOC, YAOI, Violence, and angst. Pairings: SeishirouxOC, FuumaxSeishirou, SeishirouSubaru. Rated R for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first time writing a fic so go easy on me 'kay? Flames will not be accepted!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X character except for Sakura Setsuka! Warnings: Yaoi, violence, angst, and rape Title: The Girl I Met '~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1  
  
It's almost midnight in the streets of Tokyo when an assassin name Sakurazuka Seishirou, just finishes his prey. His prey is just a normal business man in the late thirties. After killing the man, Seishirou lighted his Mild Seven cigarette and walk out of Ueno Park when suddenly he hears a faint cry in the bushes. "Who's there?"  
  
Crouching in the shadows before his eyes (eye), Seishirou saw a girl in her mid twenties wearing a white shirt and jeans. That girl has a short black hair and a set of purple eyes. The girl was covered in the fresh soil.  
  
Seishirou smiled. "And who might you be?" he ask. The girl looked up. "Setsuka." she said in a whisper, "Sakura Setsuka." Seishirou's eyes widened for a moment. Seishirou was about to leave when suddenly Setsuka held Seishirou's arm.  
  
"Please." she said faintly, "Don't leave me." Seishirou stood there and as if he was lured by an unknown force, he took the girl to his apartment.  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
Like it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Seishirou arrived at his apartment about an hour later with the girl in his arms. He put the girl down on the sofa. "I'll make you some tea." he said quietly. Seishirou goes into the kitchen and make the girl a hot tea. Why.did I bring her here? Because of not paying attention, Seishirou accidentally drop the tea cup. He cursed silently and began to picking the pieces up.  
  
"Ouch." he said when he cut his index finger. He grab a clean cloth and started to put pressure on his wound. "Daijoubu?" Seishirou turned around and saw the girl behind him. "Here. let me help." she said quietly. The girl put the now bloody cloth in the sink and then touches Seishirou's index finger. She eyed Seishirou's finger for a moment and then she gently kisses his wounded hand. "Wha-?" Seishirou started. But suddenly his wound began to heal slowly.  
  
When the wound closes, she looked up to Seishirou and then smiled. Seishirou just gaped at her. "Anata.dare?" he asked in a whisper. "Sakura Setsuka." she answered. "Sakura-san desuka?" Seishirou said with a smile. "You can call me Setsuka." she said quietly.  
  
Seishirou examined her for a few moment. Beside her short black hair and purple set of eyes, she had the same aura and beauty like Seishirou's mom, Sakurazuka Setsuka. Not to mention the name, he thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Seishirou-san?" Setsuka asked. "No- How did you know my name?" Seishirou asked. Setsuka didn't say anything but continued smiling, "I just know.and I also know about who you are, what you do, and also about your role in the end of the earth."  
  
Seishirou didn't say anything. In fact, he smiled an amused smile. "Oh? And how is that you know me?" Setsuka smiled and step closer to Seishirou, "Because.I'm your past, present, and future." and she started caressing Seishirou slowly.  
  
Seishirou blinked and then he smirk, "Can you proof it?" Setsuka smile, "You killed your mother Sakurazuka Setsuka at the age of sixteen to become the next Sakurazukamori, you met a young Sumeragi and made a bet with him, then nine years later you met him once again and tried to settle a bet with him."  
  
Once again Seishirou just blink, "And who won that particular bet?" "Saa." Setsuka said. "All right then Setsuka-san. You got my attention. You got this power and you know a bit about me.what is it that you want from me?" Seishirou asked smirking.  
  
Again Setsuka flashed him her mystical smile and pulled Seishirou down for a kiss. Seishirou's eyes (eye) widened for a moment. Setsuka smiled and ended the kiss. "You'll know who I am. just let me stay by your side for a few months and then you will know by then."  
  
Seishirou smirked. This is going to be amusing.  
  
It's been over for a month and Sestuka hadn't told Seishirou anything about herself. "Setsuka-kun?" Seishirou called. "Yes?" "I'm going to go somewhere for a moment." "Where? The Chi no Ryuu headquarters?" Seishirou just smiled and then left. Before he goes out, he took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Setsuka. She was wearing Seishirou's shirt that was too big for her, and a jeans. Seishirou shrugged and then left.  
  
When he reached the Chi no Ryuu headquarters, Kanoe greeted him. "Konnichiwa Sakurazuka-san.the others are waiting." she said smiling. Seishirou just nod and proceed down the hall where the others waited.  
  
Fuuma flashed him a smile, Yuuto bowed, Kusanagi nodded, Nataku just stared and Satsuki.let's not talk about her. "Welcome Sakurazuka-san. we will talk about a few things here.concerning the kekkais and the Ten no Ryuu." Yuuto said merrily. Seishirou nodded.and they talk for a few moments. Then he notices something.Fuuma was staring at him in an odd way. He blinked behind his sunglass but by then Fuuma already looked away. 'Why is he staring at me like that'. He shrugged and continue to listen to what Kanoe was saying.  
  
After the meeting was finish, Fuuma called Seishirou to his private chamber. "What is it?" he asked. Fuuma smirk and move up closer to Seishirou. He pushed Seishirou gently against the wall and started to whisper, "You know.I was just wandering about something." "And what is that?" "It's about your future." "What about my future?" "That Kakyo can't read your future anymore."  
  
Seishirou widened his eyes, "What are you talking about?" Fuuma smirked and he started to put pressure on his grip at Seishirou's shoulders. Seishirou tried hard not to winced. "I'm going to give you a warning.try to be care full.'kay?" Fuuma said quietly and licked Seishirou's ear lobe. Seishirou pushed Fuuma away. Fuuma just laugh and then Seishirou slowly started to leave the building, making his way to his apartment.  
  
He opened the door and started to make his way to his room. He began to undo his tie and throw his coat on top of his bead. He sat on his bed and started thinking about what Fuuma had said when suddenly the door to his bath room opened. He looked up and Setsuka walked slowly out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Her hair is still wet and she smelled faintly of... cherry blossom.  
  
She smirked and started to walk casually towards Seishirou. "Let me guess. 'Fuuma-kun' just said something unpleasant to you." she said quietly. "How did you know?" Seishirou asked. She didn't answer straight away, instead she drop her towel to the floor revealing her naked body and sat on Seishirou's lap with both of her feet twined on Seishirou's waist.  
  
Seishirou's body tensed. "Didn't I tell you? I'm you past, present, and future." she said caressing Seishirou's cheek. Her hand moved down and started to unbutton Seishirou's shirt. She grin when she felt Seishirou's growing erection. She finished unbuttoning Seishirou's shirt and push it down over Sesihirou's shoulder till it fell on top of the bed.  
  
Seishirou just stared at her. as if transfixed by her actions, her body, and her beauty. 'She looked just like my mom. except for her eyes and her short hair.'  
  
She kissed Seishirou and then her mouth started to travel down to Seishirou's nipple. She sucked it gently and then started biting it. Seishirou held his urge to moan. He gripped Setsuka's shoulder, turn her body, and pushed her on top of the bed so that he was now on top of her.  
  
He kissed her roughly on the mouth. She moan and opened her mouth and Seishirou thrust his tongue in exploring her. She tasted just like strawberry. He ended the kiss when both of them are short of breath.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered. "It's been one month and you haven't figured it out?" she asked back. Seishirou didn't say anything but starting to kiss her again, and then his mouth traveled down to her breast and started licking her hardening nipple.  
  
She gasped and started to remove Seishirou's pants. She slid his pants down, lips never parted. When his pants fell down on the floor, Seishirou pushed inside her, when suddenly something started to happen inside Seishirou's head.  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
Author's note: Because I made the first chapter REALLY short, I wanted to make up for it in this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger.  
  
Btw, I really need reviews so that I can make a much more better chapter. If I don't get more reviewers I have to stop writing this, cuz I promise you guys that it's gonna be a MUCH better story if you review. So.please send me some feedback 'kay?  
  
Next chapter: Seishirou's determined to find out who this girl is when Fuuma's keeping a close watch on him and at the same time, Setsuka pays a friendly visit to our favorite Sumeragi. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As Seishirou pushes into her he sees some kind of a vision. He sees himself as a boy when he first met his mother, he sees himself when he killed his mother for the Sakurazukamori, he sees himself making a bet with young Sumeragi Subaru, he sees himself when he killed Sumeragi Hokuto, and all of his past is being played in front of him.  
  
Seishirou gasped and pull out of Setsuka. He sits up on the edge of the bed and massaging his right temple. 'What was that?' he thought. "Seishirou?" Setsuka asked quietly. Seishirou glances side ways at Setsuka. His head is pounding, as if somebody is trying to break his head from the inside to pieces.  
  
His vision began to blur. He shakes his head but it won't work, he still had the headache. At long last he couldn't stand the pain anymore. and then he black out.  
  
Back in the Chi no Ryuu's head quarters, Fuuma is having a deep conversation with the Chi no Ryuu's yumemi in a dreamscape and that is Kuzuki Kakyo. "Kakyo?" Fuuma asked, "You still can't see the Sakurazukamori's future?" "Eee. even though I don't really know why," he reply. "Do you know who's behind all this?" Fuuma asked once again. Kakyo only shake his head, "Everything that is concerning the Sakurazukamori, I don't know anymore."  
  
Fuuma slam his fist against the dreamscape's wall, "If you can't do anything about it, then I'll have to take matters into my own hands!"  
  
Fuuma clench his fist and make his exit out of the dreamscape. After the Chi no Ryuu's 'Kamui' is nowhere in sight, Kakyo burst into tears, "Hokuto!" he whispers.  
  
Seishirou wakes up at about eleven o'clock the next morning. He blinked two or three times, trying to remember what had happen. He sits up and rubs his eyes against his hand.  
  
He tried to remember what had happen to him yesterday. He remembered seeing Fuuma, he remembered getting home, he went to his bed and at that point, something struck him, "Setsuka!" he said quietly.  
  
He remembered that he tried to make love to Setsuka, but he stop halfway because of. because of. "Damn. I can't remember anything from that point!" he exclaimed.  
  
He scrambles out of bed and then he realizes that he's no longer naked. He rushes to the kitchen hoping to find Sestuka. "Setsuka-san!" he yelled. "Yes?" Setsuka replied quietly holding a frying pan in her hands.  
  
Seishirou stop directly in front of Setsuka. "What is it?" Setsuka asked Seishirou in her usual tone of voice. Seishirou grabs Setsuka on the shoulders and began to shake her. Hard. "What. Happen?" Seishirou asked her. Setsuka only stare at Seishirou, "What do you mean?" she asked. "Don't give me the 'what do you mean?' shit! You know exactly what I mean! What happen after I made love to you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Setsuka answered casually. "Nothing happened! You fell asleep that's all!" Seishirou just stared at Setsuka. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He let his grip on Setsuka's shoulder loosened, and quietly he steps out of the kitchen. He decided on taking a hot shower and going out for a walk.  
  
After taking the two hours long of cold shower, Seishirou wears a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and silk pants with the same color. He put his sunglass on, grabs his coat and headed straight to the door.  
  
"When will you be home?" Setsuka ask through the living room. Seishirou gave Setsuka a low growl and leave without saying anything.  
  
When he was out in the street, he lit up his Mild Seven cigarette and started walking down towards Ueno Park.  
  
After spending three hours of walking around in circles in Ueno Park, he just remembered that he hadn't had breakfast yet. So he walk out of Ueno Park and headed for Takashimaya back in Shinjuku.  
  
He decided to go to the food court to grab a quick meal and after that proceed on doing his 'job'. He went inside to one of the restaurants but stop abruptly at the doorway. In the restaurant he saw all seven Ten no Ryuus. The true Kamui, the one who judge mankind and save mankind from destruction, the monk from Kouya Arisugawa Sorata, the miko from Ise Shrine Kishuu Arashi, the girl from the Mitsumine Temple Nekoi Yuzuriha and her inu gami Inuki, the wind master and editor of Kadokawa Shoten's Asuka Aoki Seiichirou, the fire master Kasumi Karen who works for soap land, and last. his arch rival the thirteen head of the Sumeragi clan Sumeragi Subaru.  
  
Seishirou smile to himself. 'It would be rude to just ignore them' So Seishirou walks slowly towards the Ten no Ryuus with his smile (smirk to be exact) still printed on his face. "Well well. Look who we have here." Seishirou said with a slightly amuse tone.  
  
As if some body had blown a whistle, all of the Ten no Ryuus turn at once. "SAKURAZUKAMORI!?" yelled Kamui and Sorata at the same time. People inside the restaurant turn to them. Seishirou's smirk widened and then he said, "I'm here not to cause trouble to you all. I just want to have some lunch and I'll be out of here."  
  
He pocketed his sunglasses and turn to Subaru. Seishirou smile his 'angelic smile' and Subaru look away almost at once.  
  
Kamui saw this and glare at Seishirou, "You! If you here to harass Subaru I'll---". Seishirou held his hand up, "I told you, I'm here to get some lunch. now if you will excuse me," he said quietly and proceed to the counter to order some take out. He is not going to be able to eat if seven hungry Dragons watching him.  
  
After waiting for about twenty minutes he gives the Ten no Ryuus one last smirk and headed for the door, when suddenly somebody hold his upper arm. Seishirou turn around to find that Subaru's the one holding Seishirou's arm.  
  
"What is it Subaru-kun?". Subaru's grip on Seishirou's arm tightened, "Please. I need to talk to you." Subaru said quietly. Seishirou smile and walk away with Subaru trailing behind him. "Matte! Subaru!" yelled Kamui. Subaru flash Kamui a reassuring smile and continues following Seishirou.  
  
They went outside Takashimaya, and it's raining. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Seishirou asked. Subaru hesitated for a moment and said, "About why you always somehow magically appear in front of me." Seishirou blink and stifled a laugh, "Subaru-kun! Who gave you that idea? I'm not following you! I happen to be at the same restaurant as you!" "That's not my point!" Subaru said, voice rising. "Oh? Then what is your point?" Seishirou ask, putting on his glasses at the same time. "Seishirou-san. do you love me?" Subaru asked boldly.  
  
Seishirou was taken back by that question. "Why do you ask? It's probably obvious by now." Subaru's lower lip is trembling. He inhales and then added, "It's funny you know. when you said that you won the bet. that time I was really prepared for you to kill me. but you didn't. After all this nine years you didn't. Why?"  
  
Seishirou just stare at Subaru and then he said sharply, "Subaru-kun, I have no time for your games. I'm busy right now! Sayonara!" With that he left Subaru in the rain without even looking back. 'Am I running away?' he thought. He shook that thought out of his head and then going out t do his 'job'.  
  
The kill tonight is really messy. Seishirou thrust his fist inside a corrupt business man's chest and then ripped the guy's heart out. He grimace at the sight and also because his 20.000 yen coat is drench with blood. He sighs and then headed straight back to his apartment.  
  
"Okaeri nasai!" Setsuka said cheerfully when he got back. Seishirou just gave her a low growl and headed to the bathroom. He took a VERY cold shower after taking all his clothes of. Apparently the question Subaru asked him earlier is still bugging him. "May I join you?" Seishirou turned at once and Setsuka, still fully dress. is already inside the shower with him. "What the fuck you think you're doing?" Seishirou ask sarcastically. "Just taking a shower." Setsuka answer casually.  
  
Seishirou was about to say something when a thought struck him. 'Didn't I just lock the damn door?' He stares at Setsuka questioningly, "How did you get in here?" he asked quietly. Setsuka smirk and then said, "That's not our problem now is it Seishirou-san? The thing is. you're not really smart at answering questions when a particular someone asked you those questions huh?" she stops and then started giggling.  
  
Seishirou gaped at her, "How. Did.You. Know? Have you been stalking me?" he asks her, voice rising almost into a scream. "I never even left the apartment. and you know what Seishirou? I think you're a coward." she said more seriously.  
  
"What?" Seishirou asked back menacingly.  
  
Setsuka just kept smiling. Her wet hair and wet face just makes her more mysterious. Her wet cloth it's more like a second skin and reveals most of her body.  
  
"Seishirou." Setsuka said in a hush tone, "You already knew the answers haven't you? You knew it since nine years ago but you're still afraid to admit it."  
  
Seishirou stares at her for a moment and then shrugs, "I don't even know what you're talking about!"  
  
Setsuka laughs, "You're just running away huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said. you're just running away."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"*chuckles* what?"  
  
"You're running away from the Sumeragi! You avoid the Sumeragi's question on purpose because you don't want to hurt him anymore."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Setsuka sighs, "You're even mad at the Chi no Ryuu's 'Kamui' when he blinded the Sumeragi! You're upset! Why? Because you lo."  
  
Setsuka didn't get to finish her sentence because Seishirou slam her to the wall.  
  
"I told you." he hissed, "Shut. Up!"  
  
Setsuka was about to say something but Seishirou already let Setsuka's shoulder go. He turns the shower of, grabs two dry towels and throws one of the towels to Setsuka.  
  
"Go get yourself dry. and if you don't drop the topic. I'll kill you." He said quietly, and then he left for his room.  
  
Setsuka stares at Seishirou for a while then a ghostly smile crept up. 'Time to pay the Sumeragi a little visit'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Do you understand how to divide this Kamui?" ask Subaru.  
  
"I guess. why do we have to have Calculus anyway???" Kamui reply irritated.  
  
Subaru laughs, "You'll get use to it."  
  
It's about eight in the evening and Kamui was having Calculus lessons in Subaru's room.  
  
"Thanks for your. err. sorry that I bother you with all this." Kamui said packing all his books away.  
  
"Any time." Subaru said quietly. Kamui blush and headed towards the door but suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Subaru?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are. you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because. you don't look too good after talking with the Sakurazukamori. Did he do something that upsets you?"  
  
Subaru sighs, "He upsets me with everything."  
  
Kamui bowed his head down, "But. you do love him don't you?"  
  
Subaru didn't answer, and after a while of silence Kamui left Subaru's room.  
  
Subaru lit his cigarette and closes his eyes. He touched his right eye where 'Kamui' blinded. /'Because, that's what you wish! /'  
  
He stayed like that for a while until he hears a knock outside his balcony. He jumps up and got all of his ofuda's out. The door opened and there he sees a young woman, about his age wearing an oversize shirt and hot pants. Subaru's first thought was that she's beautiful, but than he sense a very strange aura coming from her, and her aura's only had a slight difference between Seishirou.  
  
"Who are you?" Subaru ask.  
  
"Slow down. I just want to talk to you. I meant no harm," she said holding her hands up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Sakura. Sakura Setsuka. You must be Sumeragi Subaru."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I just know alright. I really need to talk to you. I really don't have that much time before he notices that I'm missing."  
  
Subaru lowered his ofudas, "What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Sakurazuka Seishirou."  
  
Subaru's body tense hearing Seishirou's name.  
  
"You know Seishirou-san?"  
  
"You can say that I'm close to him."  
  
Subaru eyed Setsuka suspiciously while Setsuka just smile. "May I seat down?" Subaru just nod and Setsuka seated herself at Subaru's chair while Subaru seat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"What about Seishirou-san?" Subaru ask Setsuka sternly.  
  
"Before talking about Seishirou. I want to ask you something." Sestuka asked back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"About how you really feel. about Seishirou."  
  
Subaru lowered his head down. How he truly feels? He hated him of course. but then again. ah! Who cares!  
  
"I hate him!" he said finally with a slight hurt tone still lowering his head. Unfortunately, Setsuka catches that.  
  
"Do you really feel like that towards Seishirou?"  
  
"Atari mae da! (Of course)"  
  
"Then. can you say that once more. loudly to Me.? Without your eyes drifting anywhere?" Subaru looks up. "I. I." he tried saying it. but he can't. Subaru looks away. Sestuka smiled.  
  
"I know you can't say it. You really do love him huh?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE? I DO LOVE HIM ALRIGHT? YOU HAPPY?" Subaru screamed at the top of his lungs. "But besides that. I also hate him." he said more quietly.  
  
Setsuka laughs. "I know."  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Subaru ask sarcastically.  
  
Setsuka eyed Subaru for a while. "I do care. but that doesn't mean that I love him. You know what? Seishirou's just like you."  
  
Subaru scoffs, "In what way?"  
  
"A lot of ways," she replied, "You both hide your true feelings towards each other; you both got similar 'Wishes'. You both got one blind eye!"  
  
"Time! What do you mean we both hide our true feelings? I know about me. but Seishirou-san? What do you mean by that? Similar 'Wishes'?"  
  
Setsuka held her hand up. "I can't tell you anything just yet. you have to find out by yourself. I just want to help Seishirou that's all."  
  
Setsuka stands up and headed towards the balcony, before that she looks back to Subaru and said, "Subaru. can you do me a favor? Can you. just wait for Seishirou. give him a second chance.?"  
  
After saying that she left Subaru's room. Subaru stood outside his balcony and watch Setsuka running through the yard.  
  
After a while, Subaru just stood there and then he yelled very loudly., "HOW CAN I GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE AFTER WHAT HE DONE TO ME?"  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
Author's notes: Well. that's chapter three! I know it's kinda boring because of the talk and all. talk about slow progress.. Thank's for all of your reviews! I'm sorry that there's no Fuuma x Seishirou in this. But I promise there will be one on the next chapter.o.O (lemon. *cough*)  
  
Once again. thank's for all the reviews (hug's reviewers), and sorry if Seishirou's kinda OOC here.  
  
Umm. that's all. so.. RnR 'kay? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Mmmm . . . okay . . . the lemon part (non to graphic though) starts here. So anybody who is underage is DEFINITELY not permitted! You have been warned! I am not going to be sued! Never Ever! Ever! Ever!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seishirou sits on the edge of his bed. Thinking. 'Setsuka, who's she?' thought Seishirou.  
  
Suddenly Seishirou realizes that Setsuka's present is nowhere in the apartment. Seishirou was about to go out when Setsuka enters the apartment. "Hai!" she said.  
  
Seishirou just blink. "Where have you been?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Out side ." she answers playfully.  
  
Seishirou gritted his teeth. "I know you were out. Where?"  
  
"It's not really something I have to answer ."  
  
Seishirou smirk hearing that. Setsuka is really like Seishirou in a farfetched sort of way. Though Setsuka is more talkative than he is.  
  
Seishirou laugh silently than seated himself on top of the couch. Setsuka followed suit.  
  
"You know," Seishirou said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be honest," he stops, "I don't know what kept me from killing you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Seishirou smirk, "I can just kill you right here right now, but---"  
  
"But?"  
  
"I just can't . . ."  
  
Setsuka smile, "Because I look like your mother?"  
  
Seishirou's eyes widened for a moment, but then he relaxes. He's used to this by now. "So? What if you look like my mother?" he asks.  
  
"Because, you felt guilty."  
  
"I do not felt guilty."  
  
"Yes you do . . ."  
  
"Can you tell me the reason?"  
  
Setsuka sighs, "Admit it . . . you do felt guilty. Why? Because that time, you only have your mother by your side to care for you, raised you until you became the Sakurazukamori. You care for her."  
  
Seishirou snorts, "I never care for her . . ."  
  
Setsuka sighs, "Why do you always run away?"  
  
"I do not!" he denied.  
  
"You run away. That's a reality. Like the way you ran away from your feelings towards the Sumeragi."  
  
"I told you . . ." Seishirou said slowly, "To drop the topic."  
  
Setsuka shok her head, "I can't . . . you can't! You can't just keep running away! You know very well that you love the Sumeragi! You're actually lonely. There's no such thing as humans that doesn't have any emotions. I know you love the Sumeragi. That's why you didn't kill him nine years ago. You didn't kill him because of that! And after all this nine years you tried to make it up with your stupid 'Wish'! You want to know something else? He still loves you!"  
  
Seishirou's body tense. He turn towards Setsuka, "Wha-what?"  
  
"He still loves you . . ." Setsuka repeated.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I just talk to him . . ."  
  
"How can you? I mean how can he love me after what I have done to him?" Seishirou ask surprised.  
  
"Just ask him . . ." Setsuka answers.  
  
Seishirou just stared at Setsuka. After a while, Seishirou stands up and goes out to meet the Sumeragi.  
  
"Seishirou?"  
  
Seishirou looks back when he's about to open the door.  
  
"Maybe there is a sin which can't be compensated, but there is no such thing about a human that can't love another . . ." Setsuka said with sad eyes.  
  
Seishirou's eyes widened. He heard that phrase . . . a long time ago.  
  
Seishirou stood at the door for a few moments and then finally he goes out to meet his twin star.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Half an hour later Seishirou was right in front of Subaru's balcony. He opens the door with his power.  
  
"Subaru-kun?" he calls quietly.  
  
Subaru was sitting on his bed staring at Seishirou.  
  
"I don't think I remembered that I let you in . . ."  
  
"You didn't . . ." Seishirou said with a smirk and sit beside Subaru.  
  
"Seishirou-san . . . are you sure you're not stalking me?"  
  
"I'm sure . . . I'm here to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
Seishirou took in a deep breath, "Did a girl, in her mid twenty's came by? Her name is Sakura Setsuka."  
  
Subaru's eyebrows shoots up, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Subaru-kun . . ." Seishirou said exasperated, "I really need to know."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Subaru said finally, "She did. Why?"  
  
"Because she said that you still love me . . ."  
  
At this point, Subaru stands up. Face flush, "What! I do not!"  
  
Seishirou too stands up, "Subaru-kun . . . don't lie to me . . ."  
  
"I'm not lying . . ." Subaru said looking down.  
  
Seishirou tilted Subaru's chin up and kiss him. Subaru's whole body tense. He struggles but Seishirou pushes Subaru down towards the bed. He holds both Subaru's wrist. At long last, Subaru stops struggling, in fact, he started to kiss back. Both of them let the kiss go when they're out of breath.  
  
"Funny . . ." Seishirou said panting, "Your lip tells me otherwise."  
  
Subaru's face flushes brighter, "Seishirou-san . . . can you please get out of here?"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because . . . seeing you like this just brings back painful memories. I'd rather see you on the battle field."  
  
Hearing this, Seishirou felt like that there's a big weight planted on his chest.  
  
"Please . . . can you get out? Before I call Kamui and the others?"  
  
Seishirou tried to smirk, but he can't. He turns around and started to leave the Sumeragi.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Seishirou walks silently back to his apartment. He doesn't really know what's the reason, but the thing that Subaru just said earlier really . . . /what's wrong with me? /.  
  
Hurt him? The thing that Subaru said is actually hurting him?  
  
/I'd rather see you on the battle field/  
  
Seishirou shook his head. Also . . . about what Setsuka had said earlier? /You're lonely! /  
  
Seishirou stop dead on his tracks. 'Am I lonely?'  
  
/There are no such things as humans that doesn't have any emotions! /  
  
'Do I have emotions?'  
  
/There is no such thing about a human that can't love another . . . /  
  
Seishirou looks up. He suddenly realizes that he really do love the Sumeragi. How can he be so stupid? Why did he do all of those terrible things to Subaru? Why? Why? Why doesn't he realize it before . . . Setsuka came? Who is Setsuka? How the fuck did Setsuka knows?  
  
Seishirou shook his head. It's not the time to think about it now! 'I've got to tell him . . . tell Subaru-kun that I love him, NOW!'  
  
Seishirou was about to turn back when suddenly a psychic energy was thrown at him. Seishirou dodge the attack.  
  
"TEME!!!!" yelled Kamui.  
  
"Konbanwa Kamui-kun . . ." greeted Seishirou. "Kisama! What did you do to Subaru?"  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Yeah there is! You made Subaru cry . . . AGAIN! What did you say to him?"  
  
"Subaru-kun . . . cried?"  
  
"Yeah and the only one that can make him cry like that is you, you bastard!"  
  
Seishirou didn't say anything. For the thousand time he had made Subaru cry. Even though it was really an expression of love.  
  
"What did you say to him?" ask Kamui.  
  
Seishirou just stared blankly at Kamui.  
  
"I said that I . . . love him . . ."  
  
"BULL SHIT!"  
  
Seishirou shook his head, "No it's not. I . . . I really do love him. I didn't mean to hurt him. After all this years I finally realize that I do love him. I've always love him. I felt guilty after what I have done to him . . . but I guess, he didn't believe me huh?" Seishirou said sadly, bowing his head.  
  
Now it's Kamui's turn to gape. If the Sakurazukamori is really acting, he's one good son of a bitch, but then again, he is a good actor.  
  
Kamui was about to say something when suddenly, Fuuma arrives and standing right behind Seishirou.  
  
"Fuuma . . ."  
  
Seishirou turns. Fuuma smirk at him.  
  
"What are you doing here if I may ask?"  
  
Fuuma just smirk at Seishirou and turns to Kamui, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you Kamui. I'm here to claim what is mine . . ."  
  
Before anybody could say anything, Fuuma sent Kamui flying and he hit one of the buildings. After that he grip Seishirou's throat and slams him against the wall.  
  
"Wha-" Seishirou choked.  
  
Fuuma's smirk widen, "Didn't I told you to be careful? It looks like you didn't listen that time huh?"  
  
"Wha . . . what are you . . . ta-talking about?"  
  
"You 'Wish' my dear Sakurazukamori has change . . ."  
  
Seishirou stare at Fuuma, and then his throat suddenly felt like it's burning and Seishirou black out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Seishirou wakes up, he is already inside Fuuma's chamber. He tried moving his hands but it was bound at the back by an unseen force.  
  
"Scared?" Fuuma ask stepping out from the shadows.  
  
Seishirou remains quiet. Fuuma chuckle, "If you just try to listen to my warnings you wouldn't be in this situation . . . and now, you have to pay the price."  
  
Fuuma kneels in front of Seishirou, and started caressing him. Seishirou try to move back but Fuuma slams Seishirou against the floor. Seishirou wince. Then, Fuuma rips Seishirou's upper clothing by his powers.  
  
Fuuma sucks Seishirou's Adam's apple teasingly. Seishirou tried not to react but his harsh breathing gives everything away.  
  
Fuuma's mouth travels down to Seishirou's shoulder blades and then he sucks at Seishirou's right nipple. Seishirou jerk his head and bites his lower lip. Fuuma continues to suck, lick, bite, bite, lick, bite, suck, bite, and lick at Seishirou's right nipple and pinching, pressing, and caressing the other one.  
  
Seishirou continues to bite his lower lip, to keep himself from making unwanted reactions.  
  
At long last, Fuuma is now removing Seishirou's pants, shoes, and boxers. Seishirou's whole body tremble.  
  
Fuuma smirk. A VERY evil smirk and flips Seishirou so that he's now facing the floor and his bare back facing Fuuma.  
  
"Don't . . ." Seishirou gasp.  
  
Too late . . . the moment Seishirou said that, Fuuma thrust hard into him without preparing him. Seishirou screams at the top of his lungs . . . and his last thought at that moment was: 'Subaru-kun!'  
  
~tsuzuku~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Author's note: So . . . what do you think? I know, I know that I'm evil towards Sei-chan, but I really wanted him to be uke just this once .  
  
So, feedback will be much appreciated! 


End file.
